


Prince of Snow

by strangelymagenta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Character, Dark Jon Snow, Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelymagenta/pseuds/strangelymagenta
Summary: Jon Snow is kidnapped as a newborn babe and taken north of the wall. The Night King is attracted to the sounds of the crying child, and recognising a heart of ice and fire, takes the chance to turn their greatest foe, into their greatest weapon.With a touch of the Night Kings finger, the babe’s hair turns white, his skin pale with a tinge of blue, and his eyes a shining violet.





	1. Change of Fate

 

Fila was once the archer for a free folk raid group, however she had long ago abandoned the group, sick of their leader attempting to steal her in the night. Rather than slitting his throat like the man deserved, Fila simply took away one night while she was on watch. She travelled south, and eventually made her way to a walled castle surrounded by a rich godswood.

 

She hunted and fished and lived easily in the cold, killing any bandit or raider who thought she was easy pickings.

 

One night she was closer to the walled castle than usual, when she saw a large group of men on horses coming towards the gate. She watched curiously at the young man in the lead with dark hair and stern grey eyes. She heard the unmistakable sound of a crying child. Wondering at the noise, she snuck through the gate and followed the sound of cries.

 

The party had stopped at the landing of the castle, where a young woman with long red hair was waiting with a red-haired babe in her arms. She noticed that the cries had stopped, as the carriage had stopped.

 

Fila watched as the man and women curtly greeted each other, and the women placed the babe in the man’s arms.

 

However, any semblance of joy on the young woman’s face disappeared quickly, as the carriage opened and a dark-skinned woman exited with a dark-haired babe in her arms, which, at feeling the cold, began crying once more.

 

The red-haired women immediately removed the child from the man’s arms and coldly asked, “Who is this? How long will she be staying?”

 

Mindful of the crowd, the young man looked around and calmly stated, “This is Jon Snow. He will be raised in Winterfell.”

 

The courtyard was silent, Fila was not the only one who had gathered to watch the unfolding drama.

 

“No.” The women whispered, glaring at the man.

 

But the man did not care, “I am the Lord of Winterfell, the boy stays.” Considering the conversation over, he gestured to the woman carrying the dark-haired crying child to take him inside.

 

As the babe was carried inside, the babe had looked up and caught Fila’s eyes. Immediately the crying stopped.

 

Fila watched the red-haired women. At the ice in her cold blue eyes as she glared at the defenceless child as the women carried her inside. Something inside Fila cried out, reaching towards this poor child, who is being faced with so much hatred.

 

And Fila knew, that she could not let Jon Snow remain with such a woman.

 

Free folk children are often raised within the tribe as part of a communal effort, loved and raised by all in the tribe. It was easy to see that this child would receive no love in this place, and Fila could not let the child remain in such a loveless place.

 

Fila waited till nightfall and infiltrated the castle, dodging guards and servants. She made her way through the castle, hoping to come across the nursery.

 

She opened a door and peeked inside, there was a crib in the middle of the room, and a woman sleeping on a cot against the wall.

 

Silently, Fila approached the crib. The auburn child was asleep, but Jon Snow was looking straight at her with big grey eyes.

 

Fila was worried the child may cry out, but he simply looked at her and gave her a gummy smile.

 

Fila knew she was doing the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Leagues away from the castle, Fila got off her stolen horse, and removed the babe from inside her shirt, where she had been keeping him warm. Ensuring that the horse had not been travelling too fast, he had been rocked to sleep by the constant movement. But now that they had stopped, his grey eyes were looking up at her again.

 

She knew that little Jon would need to feed soon, so she had been making her way towards a free folk camp to the west, where hopefully a woman with breastmilk or at least access to goat milk awaited.

 

Fila didn’t understand much of Lords, like that man and woman, but she knew it likely that she had been followed, for stealing the horse, if not for stealing the babe. She had to go beyond the reach of the Lordling, she had to go back north of the wall, where her tribe still lived.

 

She would raise the boy to be a great warrior, and perhaps one day they would return together.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a close call, getting the boat around the wall. There was no attended castle of crows by the west end of the wall, but only because the rough seas, bay of ice, and consistently awful weather killed almost all free folk who attempted to cross.

 

But finally, Fila, little Jon, and a small group of free folk who also wished to come back north had arrived safely home. Luckily for Fila, one of the free folk women at the camp had recently had a child, and wished to raise it north of the wall, where it would be safer from the southerners who would sooner kill the babe and its mother than let them live on their lands. The woman was happy to help ensure that little Jon was well fed.

 

They had been back for week, when a snow storm like no other hit.

 

Fila curled around Jon, keeping him as warm as she could so he would not perish in the cold. The other woman was not so lucky, and the blue tinge of her newborn daughter’s lips had the women wailing in grief into the wind.

 

Frightened by the storm and the wailing woman, Jon Snow began to cry as only newborns can.

 

Within the storm, Fila saw blue eyes like ice appear out of the darkness. Feeling even more cold than before, yet unable to move for being frozen stiff herself and a fear of exposing little Jon to the elements, Fila felt a shiver of sheer terror move throughout her body.

 

“No, no, no, no,” she whispered to herself, remembered stories told to her as a child of creatures of ice and snow, with cold blue eyes, “Jon. Jon I will keep you safe. Jon. Please. Please, be safe.”

 

These were Fila’s last words as the cold finally took her, and Jon Snow was lifted from her frozen arms by the creature of ice.

 

* * *

 

 

The child has a heart of ice and fire.

 

So warm, and yet so cold.

 

So dangerous, and yet so peaceful.

 

Once the child is in his arms, the crying stops, and grey eyes look up at the Night King.

 

He feels what a danger this child could be, yet he also feels the sheer potential that such a child could bring.

 

The Gods had made a grave mistake in letting the child come across his path so young, it was a decision that the Night King was determined to make them never forget.

 

The child, Jon Snow, a Song of Ice and Fire, the Prince who was Promised, would be his greatest creation yet.

 

The Night King had arrived at the ancient alter, where he had been creating fellow White Walkers for centuries, and he placed the child on the slab of ice.

 

With a touch to Jon Snow’s forehead, his dark locks turned white, his skin, already pale, began to have a tinge of blue, like ice was running through the childs veins, and his eyes, once grey now a shining violet.

 

A Song of Ice and Fire, with skin of ice, and yet a warmth inside him that couldn’t help but try to escape. Jon Snow was reborn.

 

The world would never be the same again.

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up.” The Commander training Jon snapped the staff he had just taken from Jon and threw it to the side, “Again.”

 

Jon knelt. Readying himself for the next attack, he placed a hand over the ice at his feet and a staff slowly grew to meet his waiting hand.

 

Other children who had been sacrificed to the Night King were training in the row beside him, being trained as the ultimate weapons for the war to come.

 

Commanders frozen since the last Long Night were slowly thawing, and as they thawed began to train the new child white walkers in matters of combat. The Night King’s castle, called Hopesbane by the few wildings who had seen it and lived to tell the tale, was made entirely from ice and had begun to thaw the frozen soldiers with the coming winter. The Long Night was once again approaching, and this time the Night King would not be defeated, not with the song of ice and fire by his side.

 

Jon was taught to fight with all matters of weaponry, and taught to form his own weapons from the ice below his feet, so that he would never be unprepared. He also showed great aptitude in cracking the ice below his opponent’s feet, a rare development from the new soldiers the Night King had created.

 

The magic in his blood also allowed Jon to control the wind and ice by singing, something only the original thawed out soldiers could do. His hymns rang across the wind in a haunting and debilitating sound attack, paralysing anyone who hears it and creating a dangerous storm. Jon was truly living up to the expectations that the Night King had anticipated from him.

 

At the age of 8, Jon was already warging into multiple animal wights at once, and would soon start on practicing on the human wights collected from wildings who had wondered too close to the Night King’s castle.

 

As he grew Jon was becoming more curious, he was different from other recruits. There was no envy at his being more advanced, but the other children knew that his skills would be of greater use to the Night King during the Long Night, and so they showed him deference when taking orders. Envy was a human emotion, the children of the Night King felt only the cold, felt only loyalty to supporting the Night King in dominating all living men. Jon being advanced meant that he could better help the Night King in realising his goal, and so they felt no envy.

 

But Jon was different to the other recruits. His skin was more pale than the ice blue of the other white walkers, his eyes were a shining violet, and his obvious skills had him curious in his own difference from the other child white walkers he trained with.

 

The Night King knows that Jon is the accumulation of ice and fire, his greatest ever possible threat. The children that had been sacrificed to him were babies, and babies have only ice in their hearts, with the slightest flame lit for their mothers. Such a flame can easily be smothered out by the Night King, leaving only ice in their hearts.

 

As the accumulation of ice and fire, Jon would have proven to be the Night Kings strongest foe. Yet with the deaths of his parents and only the smallest of flames for his uncle, the Night King was able to influence the ice in his heart, though not smother out his flame entirely. Instead, his flame became like ice, and his loyalty towards the Night King was made stronger.

 

When he was 8, Jon questioned his differences to his Commander, and he was escorted to the Night King.

 

“You question who you are, child?” The Night King questioned Jon.

 

“I look different to the other children, may I ask why?”

 

“Come,” the Night King motioned for Jon to follow him to one of the inner chambers of the castle.

 

Jon followed him until they reached a room with a white flame, “Look into the flames child, and you will see.”

 

Jon looked into the flame, and saw what might have been.

 

He saw that he was an outcast within his own family. There was love, but that love was overshadowed by the feeling of not belonging, by the coldness he was shown by the Lady Catelyn. His life was a lie, told to him by his uncle, with the truth of his parentage never spoken of, no matter how many times he asked. He went north to the wall, where he found some light in his life, but was still shown coldness. He tried to do what he believed was right, and save all that he could from the coming storm, and yet was stabbed in the heart multiple times by those he called his brothers. The rest of his family, those he cared about, were murdered or scattered across the lands by evil, selfish humans who enjoyed the suffering of others. Jon saw that his life had no meaning and his death had no meaning, and he grew angry at the selfish and ungrateful humans who he might have known, the life he might have lived if not for the Night King.

 

“This would have been your life, if I had not found you”, the Night King told him, “But I did, and we will show these ungrateful humans true despair. We will bring down the wall which holds the winter at bay, and we will destroy all who stand in our path. Humans do not deserve the lives they have. They squandered it, and so we shall take it from them until there is only ice.”

 

Jon considered the flames and the future he might have had and replied, “I understand.”

 

\--

 

As Jon grew older his growing skills allowed him to join the scouting parties which were sent out to recruit more wights and gather information on the wall.

 

Like all white walkers, Jon was never purposefully cruel to the wildings, giants and animals he killed and recruited into his regiments of wights. He also felt no pity. Jon was ice and snow, he was a force of nature, and he would breach the wall and bring winter to Westeros on behalf of the Night King. Failure was inconceivable, the Night King would bring winter to all the realms of men.

 

The cold comes for everyone eventually, and Jon would ensure that all of Westeros never felt the warmth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, season 7 is amazing, and if Jon kneels to Dany I'm going to crack a fit. Secondly, well it has been a month since my first chapter, whoops, but like I said, University had just started and of course they wacked me straight over the head with instant assessment. But I had the plan there, I just had to write it out, then I got stuck with tenses (which I hope I have fixed but there might be some left over mistakes). Hopefully the next chapter doesn’t take so long again, as I do have it partially written, I just need to flesh it out a bit more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, its full of my head canon’s, and the vision of Jon’s past was inspired by one of the comments from the first chapter, so thanks for inspiring me. Thank you to everyone for commenting and the kudos, they keep the inspiration flowing. Next chapter will have Arya, so look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to have a happy ending. Its a guilty pleasure story, where the worst case scenario happens. I have most of the story planned out, where the should be 8 Chapters, with subsequent chapters being much longer. It will follow canon, just with Jon as a white walker, and of course since he isn't raised with his siblings and isn't a brother of the Nights Watch, that will have consequences. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week or so, however University does start back this week, so it may be a little late. I hope you enjoyed this set up chapter, next chapter will have White Walker Jon being trained as a warg, and some explanations on what I think the Night King is trying to accomplish. Jon won't be evil, he'll still be Jon, but he no longer fights for the living. I have some cool twists planned for this story, so I hope you stick around and enjoy.


End file.
